1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-n-one cooler and more particularly pertains to providing a cooler that has two sides with one side for storing fish and the other side for storing refreshments and further providing separate lids for each side of the cooler when the cooler is transported by a fisherman on a fishing outing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coolers is known in the prior art. More specifically, coolers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing food are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,787 to Friday discloses a combination food and beverage cooler. U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,544 to Testa discloses a bait storage cooler and tackle holder arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,328 to Tocco discloses a multiply compartmented cooler. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,552 to Painchaud and Sinapi discloses a multi-purpose keg tapper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,639 to Scherer discloses a portable cooler assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,080 to Carlson discloses a combination cooler box, bottle and tray.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe two-n-one cooler that allows a fisherman to place freshly caught fish in one side of the cooler without contaminating the refreshments in the other side of the cooler when the cooler is in use.
In this respect, the two-n-one cooler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a cooler that has two sides with one side for storing fish and the other side for storing refreshments and further providing separate lids for each side of the cooler when the cooler is transported by a fisherman on a fishing outing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved two-n-one cooler which can be used for storing fish in one side of the cooler while the other side is used for storing refreshments and further providing separate lids for each side of the cooler when the cooler is transported by a fisherman on a fishing outing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.